rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Dax's Stats
Dax is the Night caste of the party, and as such he mainly specializes in stabbing things in the back and crouchwalking, though he appears to be quite fond of jumping on his enemies' heads and stabbing them in the face repeatedly, as well. Dax is also an accomplished sailor and pilot, and is currently pilot of the Coatl, as Shadow's Grace was before him. Identity Caste: Night Concept: Pirate Ninja (with swordchucks!) Anima: Kraken; Glittering purple shadows pour off of Dax's body like a dense fog, pooling at his feet and coalescing into numerous searching tentacles, then the form of a giant kraken explodes out of the sea of shadows, engulfing Dax and waving its tentacles menacingly. Birthday: Resplendent Water 15 Experience: 40, available -4, 20 bonus points Dax's Experience Attributes Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 5 ** Melee 0 ** Thrown 0 ** War 0 * Zenith ** Integrity 1 ** Performance 0 ** Presence 0 ** Resistance 3 ** Survival 0 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 2 ** Lore 1 ** Medicine 0 ** Occult 0 * Night ** Athletics 4 ** Awareness 4 ** Dodge 5 ** Larceny 2 ** Stealth 3 * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Linguistics 0 ** Ride 0 ** Sail 3 ** Socialize 1 Specialties: * Martial Arts, (Chain Weapons), 3 * Awareness, (Ambushes), 1 Languages: Seatounge (native), Cephalopod Advantages Motivation: Cleanse the seas of Evil, especially the Storm Mother Sikunare Intimacies: The Sea; My Mother; Do Five Days Darkness's Bidding Virtues: Compassion 2, Conviction 3, Temperance 3, Valor 1 Willpower: 6 Health: -0x1/-1x3/-2x4/-4x1/Incap. Essence: Permanent Essence: 4 * Peripheral 43 (32 available) * Personal 18 Committed: * 4 to Chain Daiklave * 2 to Baneclaw * 5 to Discreet Essence Armor Charms and Combos * Dodge ** Shadow Over Water ** Seven Shadow Evasion * Stealth ** Easily-Overlooked Presence * Athletics ** Graceful Crane Stance * Resistance ** Ox-Body Technique * Ebon Shadow Style ** Image of Death Technique ** Wall-Climbing Technique ** Distracting Finger-Gesture Attack ** Ebon Shadow Form ** Elusive Flicker Evasion ** Blow-Concealing Gesture Technique Combo Ebon Shadow Form (simple - spd. 5, 5m) Total Cost: 5m Dax clears his mind of all distractions by visualizing a flame in the center of his being. Small at first, it grows as it consumes all extraneous thoughts in Dax's mind, casting eerie, wavering shadows all around. Dax becomes the darkness born of light - not in body, but in mind - and his movements become supernaturally graceful and unpredictable, flickering and wavering like the silhouette cast by the bonfire of impurities in his soul. Dax adds his Martial Arts to his Join Battle roll, as well as adding his Essence to his Stealth and his Dodge DV. When making a Martial Arts attack, Dax may choose to deal either lethal or bashing damage at will. Terrifying Strike of Inevitability Distracting Finger-Gesture Attack (reflexive - step 1, 2m) Blow-Concealing Gesture Technique (supplemental, 2m, 1wp) First Martial Arts Excellency (reflexive, 0-10m) Total Cost: 4-14m, 1wp Dax draws a rapid series of complex runes in the air that glow and pulse to some silent, hypnotic rhythm that seizes hold of the target's mind and causes their worst fears to materialize in front of them, immobilizing them with horror as Dax lands a smiting blow, keenly reminding them that their worst fear is, in fact, Dax himself. Target's next action delayed for Martial Arts ticks, and target cannot perform a flurry on their next action. Target cannot apply either DV to defend against this attack without the use of reflexive charms that enhance DV. Target may attempt a reflexive Wits+Awareness with difficulty of Essence. If successful, target may use any reflexive charms or abilities he possess to counter the attack. If not, target may only use reflexive charms that specifically state that they work on attacks of which the target is unaware. Target does not notice Dax's flaring anima, though others probably will. Equipment * Dark blue assassin's garb, full of hidden pockets * Black hooded cloak * Black assassin's split-toe boots * Black fingerless gloves * Utility belt * Low-profile backpack, hidden beneath cloak * Numerous vials of basic poisons * Numerous vials of smokescreen * 2 knives on belt * 2 knives hidden up sleeves * 2 knives hidden in boots * Compass * Sextant * Maps of the West * Collapsible telescope * Collapsible fishing gear * Tinderbox w/ flint * Hammock / fishing net * 30' rope w/ grappling hook * Shark teeth ;-) * 1 dose of Yozi Venom (now carried by Cid) Combat Base initiative: 9 Soak: 11B/9L/0A (Discreet Essence Armor) Hardness: 3B/3L/0A (Discreet Essence Armor) Dodge DV: 7 Mental Dodge DV: 6 Attacks: Cobra's Veracious Strike (Chain Daiklave+Baneclaw+Cid): Spd 4, Acc 24, Dmg 11L, Def 10, Rate 4, Tags M,R,D Serpent's Fang (Chain Daiklave): Spd 5, Acc 18, Dmg 8L, Def 8, Rate 3, Tags M,R Serpent's Fang (Dire Chain): Spd 5, Acc 18, Dmg 11B, Def 8, Rate 3, Tags M,R Kraken's Claw (Baneclaw): Spd 4, Acc 16, Dmg 6L, Def 9, Rate 4, Tags M,D Punch: Spd 5, Acc 15, Dmg 2B, Def 7, Rate 3, Tags N Kick: Spd 5, Acc 14, Dmg 5B, Def 3, Rate 2, Tags N Clinch: Spd 6, Acc 14, Dmg 2B, Rate 1, Tags N,C,P Expanded Backgrounds Resources • Leftover from previous pirating endeavors. Manse (Seven Leaping Dragon Stone) •••• The Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace Artifact (Chain Daiklave) •• The Serpent's Fang - A gleaming 10' orichalcum dire chain with a short daiklave at one end. Artifact (Baneclaw) •• The Kraken's Claw - An over-sized (2' long) orichalcum sai constructed in a finger-bone motif, designed to be wielded in the off-hand. Artifact (Discreet Essence Armor, Orichalcum) •• Low-profile orichalcum bracers and shinguards designed to appear merely decorative, but in reality project a shield of essence over the wearer's entire body, protecting them from attack while still allowing stealth and freedom of movement. Ally Coil of Integumentary Darkness An extremely intelligent biomagitech black cobra who had been hibernating since the First Age. Possesses a wealth of knowledge, a dearth of tact, a touch of amnesia, and a fondness for beer. Needless to say Cid and Dax get along great. Cid can coil himself around the dire chain end of the Serpent's Fang and the handle of the Kraken's Claw to allow them to be wielded as a single, much more badass weapon, the Cobra's Veracious Strike. Cid can also carry one dose of any poison in one of his fangs, as well as manufacture a never-ending supply of his own venom (similar to coral snake venom) in the other. Category:Steve's Game Category:Dax Stormslayer